


Compromise

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Rabbit yikes, Short, becile bots - Freeform, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skull strikes a deal with Rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I really debated with myself about writing this, as I really don’t know much about the Becile Bots and they aren’t actually my characters… But apparently people have written fics with them in it before and I really like killing off Rabbit sO…  
> I’m sorry if I completely screw up anyone’s personality here.  
> Anyways, the Becile Bots are NOT my characters!
> 
> An older prompted originally fic posted on Tumblr by me

Rabbit had no idea where she was when she started up. What she did know was her arms and legs were chained to a very heavy chair and it was dark. She blinked a bit, letting her optics light the small, bare room.

“H-hello?” she whispered, testing the chains around her wrists. Not even the strongest robot could break the chains that held her. She grunted in frustration, trying to stand, to tip the chair, to do anything to free herself, to no avail.

Behind her, a choking, coughing rumble of a laugh started. she froze, her core going cold in fear.

“Long time no see, Rabbit.” His gravely voice inches from her ear. she jerked her head away in disgust and fear. “How’ve you been?”

“The Sk-Sk-Skull.” she spat, meeting the silver robot’s green eyes with venom. “D-d-do ya think you’re g-gonna get away wi-wi-”

Before she could finish, The Skull punched her in the jaw, cutting her off. Rabbit’s gears rattled in her head painfully. Her core thrummed wildly, terror shaking her entire chassis.

“You won’t be speaking, Rabbit.” he said her name with disdain, walking around the chair to stand in front of her. “You probably won’t be able to, here in a few minutes.” he grinned down at the trapped automaton.

“M-my brothers w-w-w-will find me, and th-they’ll stop you and the other B-Beciles.” she hissed. The Skull’s jaw tightened, grin dropping as he slapped Rabbit across the face with a clang, nearly denting her cheek.

“Now Rabbit, what did I say about talking? And what makes you think that my brothers aren’t with your dear The Spine and Hatchworth right now?” the silver bot said, tilting his head. Rabbit’s eyes went wide as The Skull smirked.

“The Spine… We could tear out each of his spines one by one. They’re very sensitive, correct? Very delicate machinery. I can imagine he’d yell quite loudly when we pull them out. I’m sure you’d hear it from here.” Rabbit stared forward in terror.

“And Hatchworth… Wouldn’t it be a shame if the poor robot were enclosed in a concrete coffin forever? He won’t die, of course. Ever. He’d just be alone.” The Skull looked at Rabbit thoughtfully as she shook her head slowly.

“D-don’t hurt th-th-them, please…” Rabbit whispered.

“I won’t.” he replied innocently. “You just have to give me something in return.” he pointed to Rabbit’s chest, where her Red Matter core glowed. “We have some… interest in this new Matter you’ve got in your core.”

“M-my core…” Rabbit breathed. “N-no, there’s only th-th-this one… I c-can’t go back to-to-to Blue, it w-w-”

“You don’t actually have a say in this. We are getting your Red Matter core.” The Skull said, grabbing Rabbit’s face and holding her jaw shut, his green eyes boring into her red ones. “You do have one choice, though.You can give us your core nicely, or I can tear it directly from your chest, after tearing out your brothers’ as well.” He let go of her face, taking a step back and tilting his head.

Rabbit shook, oily tears staining her white-metal skin. “D-don’t hurt them-them-them.” she choked out. “J-j-j-just m-me. I’ll g-give you m-my core, ju-ju-just don’t hurt them.”

The Skull grinned again. “Good, Rabbit, very good.” 

He dropped the grin as he tore through the metal plaiting on Rabbit’s abdomen with his bare hands as she cried out in pain and fear. 

“You did say I could hurt you.” he said casually, as his fingers wrapped around her core. She screamed again as he squeezed the core and the wires around it snapped.

She felt it separate from her body before she didn’t feel anything else.


End file.
